gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Tik Tok
Tik Tok ist ein Lied von Ke$ha und wird in der Folge, Blame It On The Alcohol, aus der zweiten Staffel, von den New Directions gesungen, wobei Brittany das Solo übernimmt. Das Lied endet sehr unerwartet, weil sich Brittany übergeben muss. Danach sagt sie: "Everybody Drink Responsibly" (dt. Jeder sollte verantwortungsvoll trinken). Lyrics Brittany: Wake up in the morning, feelin' like P. Diddy (Artie: Hey, what up girl?) Grab my glasses, I'm out the door, I'm gonna hit this city (Artie: Let's go!) Before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack 'Cause when I leave for the night, I ain't coming back I'm talking pedicure on our toes, toes Tryin' on all our clothes, clothes Boys blowing up our phones, phones Drop-topping, playing our favorite CDs Pulling up to the parties Trying to get a little bit tipsy Brittany und New Directions: Don't stop, make it pop DJ, blow my speakers up Tonight, I'ma fight 'Til we see the sunlight Tick, tock, on the clock But the party don't stop, no Oh, woah, woh, oh oh, woah, woh, oh Don't stop, make it pop DJ, blow my speakers up Tonight, I'ma fight 'Til we see the sunlight Tick, tock, on the clock But the party don't stop, no Oh, woah, oh, oh Oh, woah, oh, oh Brittany: Ain't got a care in world, but got plenty of beer Ain't got no money in my pocket, but I'm already here! And now the dudes are lining up 'cause they hear we got swagger But we kick 'em to the curb unless they look like Mick Jagger I'm talking about everybody getting crunk, crunk Boys trying to touch my junk, junk Gonna smack him if he getting too drunk, drunk Now, now, we goin' til they kick us out, out Or the police shut us down, down Police shut us down, down Po-po shut us.. Brittany und New Directions: Don't stop, make it pop DJ, blow my speakers up Tonight, I'ma fight 'Til we see the sunlight Tick, tock, on the clock But the party don't stop, no Oh, woah, oh, oh Oh, woah, oh, oh Don't stop, make it pop DJ, blow my speakers up Tonight, I'ma fight 'Til we see the sunlight Tick, tock, on the clock But the party don't stop, no Oh, woah, oh, oh Oh, woah, oh, oh Brittany: You build me up You break me down My heart, it pounds Yeah, you got me Brittany & New Directions: With my hands up You got me now You got that sound Yeah, you got me Mercedes: Oh, oh, ohh Brittany und New Directions: You build me up Brittany, Mercedes und New Directions: You break me down Brittany und New Directions: ''' My heart, it pounds Yeah, you got me '''Mercedes: Oh, oh, ohh Brittany und New Directions: With my hands up Put your hands up Brittany und New Directions: Put your hands up Brittany: Now the party don't start 'til I walk in Brittany, Mercedes und New Directions: Don't stop, make it pop DJ, blow my speakers up Tonight, I'ma fight 'Til we see the sunlight Tick, tock, on the clock But the party don't stop, no Oh, woah, oh, oh Oh, woah, oh, oh Don't stop, make it pop DJ, blow my speakers up Tonight, I'ma fight 'Til we see the sunlight Tick, tock, on the clock But the party don't stop, no Oh, woah, oh, oh Oh, woah, oh, oh Videos thumb|300px|left|GLEE - Tik Tok Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 2 Kategorie:Songs New Directions Kategorie:Solos von Brittany